


Rock and a Hard Place

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s09e17 Mother's Little Helper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saves Jake's life with a few carefully chosen words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Does Crowley really think Dean was defending him? From a snot-nosed newbie hunter? Uh, got that the wrong way round, my friend.

Dean sees the kid, wringing his hands around some rosary beads, working up the courage to do something. Probably something stupid.

When he sees the gleam of the knife, he _knows_ it's something stupid – the kid's a moron, so green he's practically a leprechaun, following Crowley like he knows something. 

Dean intervenes, talking the kid out of it, going with straight demon talk and not even bringing up the fact that Crowley's the worst of the worst – next to Abbadon, anyway. The kid – Jake – is smart enough to leave well enough alone.

Dean only wishes he could do the same.


End file.
